footstarargfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ser sede del Mundial
A world cup is always a big event in FS. Just like in real life a world cup is hosted by one of the countries. It's the presidents responsibility to put his country as a candidate for a WC host. After doing that a president is able to write a presentation on the voting page. The host is always decided by voting of all presidents (every president's vote has the same weight). Hosting a world cup does not require much effort from the president officially, however it's one of the most challenging jobs a president has: in order to host a WC a president must show some real skills of management - he has to find people responsible for different jobs, see that everyone do their job properly and on time, find replacements if someone is not working as expected. It is also a big event for a hosting country as a successful WC involves many users who have to try hard to represent their country globally. Official functions of WC hosting Although the world cup is a very important event it does not require any additional work from a host nation officially. The stadiums where the games are played are normally chosen randomly (admins agreed to set the stadiums manually if the host provide the list quickly enough, so it is possible to choose the stadiums, but it's not an official option). The fixture list is also generated automatically. The only "official" function available for a president of a hosting nation is uploading of a WC logo, however the logo is not mandatory and it is possible for a WC to don't have one. Unofficial requirements for WC host As described earlier, the WC host does not have any additional functions officially, but in order to host a WC doing nothing is not enough. This area describes the most common activities done by a hosting nation. WC logo WC logo is not mandatory officially, however it is mandatory unofficially - that's the only "attribute" of a WC which will remain after the WC is finished and the only one which has an official place so it must be provided by a country if it actually wants to host a world cup. Website A world cup dedicated website is usually launched by a host nation. In most cases such sites include team descriptions, match previews and reviews, interviews and some statistics. A more advanced websites include possibilities to play prediction games or have some other world cup related entertainment. It is obvious that launching a website is a job which requires most work and resources from users involved in WC organizing. It's quite a common practice to present only the "demo version" of a website (first page which shows the design, possible sections and usually include a couple of examples of interviews or match reviews/previews) in a candidate presentation and develop it to a fully functional site only if the host elections are won. Movie The movie (or movies) is not required, but it's a "nice to have" feature. Most of the candidates tend to find some movie representing their country in real life and simply post it in the candidate presentation. Other candidates try making an FS related movies or mix both. There are no requirements or recommendation for this part of presentation as it's main purpose is to impress the voters (the presidents) and it's not unusual that a movie is not shown to the whole community after the host election is finished. Prediction game Most of the candidates promise to organize a prediction game during world cup. It usually includes the prediction of match results but sometimes it is also possible to predict the (top) scorers, assists and other things. Prediction games are organized in two ways - either on global forums or on an external site (usually an official WC website). Organizing the prediction game on a global forum means that this game will have more participants because users are more likely to find a game in a place they visit often and it does not require any additional registration, however prediction game on forum means that some users will have to do much additional work calculating the results or copying the predictions to some place where the results will be calculated automatically. It is also more difficult to maintain the order (no off-topic, no guessing the same result twice and so on), so a prediction game on forums must have a dedicated user to watch over it. A prediction game on an external website is easier to maintain and look after, however it is on a external site and some potential participants will not participate. It's quite common to give prizes for the winners. It's usually a FS-Fan, but since it means that users will have to spend their own money the prizes are never required. There was a couple of hosts who asked in global forums for other users to donate prizes for prediction game (or some other purpose like top scorer of the tournament) and so far it was a quite successful idea. Dedicated forum topic This is one thing which is usually not included in the candidate presentation, however such topic has been created in every WC so far. The purpose of such topic is obviously to inform FS users about the event, create a place for discussion and news. The only thing which is required here is an active user who can write some news constantly. List of stadiums Although officially it is not possible to select the list of stadiums for WC the FS admins agreed to use the stadiums the host included in their presentation (the host has to send the list to admins and they manually set the stadiums for the tournament). Such possibility means that including a list of stadiums in the presentation of a candidate is good idea as it does not require much additional effort but shows that the candidate is serious and is not afraid of some extra work. Adding some additional information about stadiums is also nice as it makes the presentation a bit more like real life. Staff Organizing a World Cup always requires much of work. The staff which will work has to be chosen before the World Cup. There must be enough journalists to write match previews and reviews - the WC of main NTs has a group stage where 16 games are played every week so at least 3 (preferably more) journalists are required at that stage. The knock-out stage has less matches but that stage is played over one week so there's no way one journalist will be able to do everything. At least one person should take care of a website - check if it's running, solve some technical problems, upload some info and so on. Another person is required to watch over WC topic on global forum - start discussions, provide news, etc. It would be nice if that user was a forum moderator but it's not always possible. Any other feature of the tournament should have a dedicated user to watch over it. It's not necessary for all those users to be from a host country, but it is necessary to have a responsible person and know who will it be in advance, otherwise a hosting nation might not be able to fulfill all the promises once the WC starts. The list of staff should be included in the presentation. It will let the presidents decide if the candidate is taking the job seriously and evaluate how realistic the proposal is.